kaizomariomakerfandomcom-20200216-history
Community
This is a list of useful links from the Super Mario community. ''Super Mario Maker'' Groups There are many different communities or groups dedicated to Super Mario Maker. In addition to being used for sharing levels and discussing the game, many of them also host level contests and races. *Discord - A mostly Kaizo-based community that hosts the weekly Blind Kaizo Races, as well as some more casual ones. (Old Server) **Team 0% - A community dedicated to clearing every level in Super Mario Maker. **We Like Mario Maker - A new community that hosts the more casual First Clear Race. **Super Mario Maker 2 - A new community dedicating to discovering and discussing new findings. *GameFaqs - A smaller community where people share levels and discuss the game. (Mostly inactive) *Facebook - A community that hosts events such as the 12 Item Challenge and occasional blind races. *Reddit **r/MarioMaker - A community dedicated to sharing levels and discussing the game. **r/MarioMaker2 - A new community dedicated to specifically Super Mario Maker 2. Community Websites *Databases **Makers of Mario - A database for levels and custom playlists. (Hasn't been updated in a long time.) **Super Mario Maker Database - A level sharing website for the Cemu Wii U emulator. *Mario Making Mods - A website dedicated to modding Super Mario Maker for Wii U and 3DS. *Makermaker.net - A website dedicated to posting news and information about Super Mario Maker. *Three Years of Mario Maker - A website for hosting the yearly anniversary projects. *Tools **Level ID - A shortcut to the official bookmark website. (http://levelid.com/0000-0000-0000-0000 with the 0's being the level code.) **MakerHub Studio - A tool for playing viewer levels on Twitch. **Super Mario Maker Idea Generator - A tool for randomizing level ideas. **Super Mario Maker Tool - A tool for playing viewer levels on Twitch. **Warp World - A tool for playing viewer levels on Twitch. Official Websites *Nintendo of America - The official site for Super Mario Maker **Nintendo of Europe **Nintendo (Japan) *Super Mario Maker Bookmark - A site for bookmarking levels to play at a later time, as well as having a dedicated level searching function. *Super Wallpaper Maker - A Super Mario Maker-inspired wallpaper maker. Other *Resources **Sounds Resource - A resource for obtaining sounds heard in the game. **Spriters Resource - A resource for obtaining sprites found in the game. **The Cutting Room Floor - A resource for learning about pre-release, beta and unused content. *Streams **Twitch - Twitch streams of the game. **YouTube - YouTube videos of the game. *Speedrun.com - Leaderboards for speedruns of the game. *Super Mario Wiki - The Super Mario Maker page in the Super Mario Wiki. ROM Hacks Downloads *Romhacking.net - A website for sharing ROM hacks of any kind. *SMW Central - The biggest resource for Super Mario World ROM hacking. Communities *Discord **Romhack Races - A community dedicated to ROM hacking, which also hosts the weekly SMW Blind Kaizo Race among others. **SMW Central - A community dedicated to ROM hacking. **Super Mario World - A community dedicated to speedrunning Super Mario World and sharing information about the game. Community Websites *Dram55 - Kaizo Wiki - A website for information on speedrunning the Kaizo Mario World games. *Romhack Races - The official website for the weekly SMW Blind Kaizo Race. *Techyoshi - Welcome to Kaizo Mario - A website dedicated to Kaizo Mario World. Category:Community